Who Knew It Could Happen
by chaser10
Summary: Harry Potter was left with Teddy Lupin but all was about to change as some people who he thought would never come back suddenly appear! PLEASE REVIEW AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ! IGNORE THE RATING PLEASE AND DECIDE WETHER YOU WANT TO READ IT AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER!


Harry Potter stood at the desk of the head auror. He looked at the sheet in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes. That was very believable because his eyesore was very poor without his glasses but as he had them on, he had a reason to believe that  
he wasn't seeing things.

He took a very long breath and moved his head to the side to look at the door. Only a few days ago had the world been peaceful and not a lot was happening. Basically all the death eaters were caught and we're locked away in the Minerstry holding cells.

Harry wondered how it was possible for people to be returning from the dead. There had been reports of people seeing there lived knew or friends come out the ground and looking around. The Ministry had devised some questions for each person who had risen  
from their grave to answer with Veritasyrum. So far, everyone had answered correctly but there was a unrecognisable pattern between all the people who were rising. They were all part of the wars including Voldemort. The first and the second.

He just couldn't understand what was happening and couldn't get his head around it. His wife, Hannah Abbott, hadn't said anything in the matter but often gave him encouraging smiles. He had become friends with the girl in their third year and become a  
couple in his sixth year. They had marred six months after the second war and had three children named after people who were very influencial in Harry's life.

There oldest child went by the name of, James Sirius Potter. His second oldest son was name Albus Severous Potter. A lot of people were confused by the middle name the two gave him but only Hannah really knew the significance of what the name meant and  
what the man had turned out to be. The youngest was named Lily Hannah Potter. Hannah wanted her name in one of their child's names but Harry didn't because he never thought that that was right. He had said that he would much prefer to honour the dead  
people.

Harry looked back on his life. His whole 27 years of it. He found it so hard to believe that he was that age as it seemed only yesterday that he was in the courtyard of Hogwarts and was battling Voldemort for life or death.

He had been left with Teedy Lupin after his mother and father died in the war. Teddy was the age of ten and was intrigued as to why his mother and father weren't looking after him and why they had died. Harry had never tried explaining it because he neve  
thought it right to talk about the war to him. It has too many bad memories for him or Hannah to explain.

James was 9 and wanted to know very thing about Hogwarts at what it was like when he and Hannah went their. When these questions for asked, the two looked at each other and shook their heads in mutual agreement and decided not to tell him cause he could  
have nightmares very easily and decided to tell him when they had told Teddy.

Albus just a wanted to emulate whatever Harry did. If there was an idol figure in Albuses world then Harry would fill that spot. Albus looked up to him like he was God. Albus then wanted to become an auror because of Harry and Harry warned that he would  
have to do a lot of footwork in Hogwarts as getting into auror training was one of the hardest things that could be done. Albus wasn't fazed and still insisted that he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps.

Lilly was the complete opposite of James. She wanted knowledge and wanted it in bucket loads. She abated to know everything about the world around her and wanted to know everything what was going on. For a girl of 7 years old, she had the knowledge of  
a fourth year student. Harry swore that a bit of Hermione got into her somehow and Hannah just laughed and said that Hermione wasn't the only smart witch what went to Hogwarts. Harry then had to correct himslef after that as he didn't want to spend  
the night on the couch.

Ron Weasley then appeared at his office door and handed knocked to try and get Harry out of his memories.

"Hello Ron, what do you need" asked Harry looking from the window where the sun was shining through the clouds and eliminating the office.

"Well, some other people have returned from the dead, Sir" said Ron while he looked around a little nervously.

"Who Ron" asked Harry while taking a seat and stacking his paper work into a more organised pile.

" Um, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin knee Tonks, Sir" answered Ron while checking his paper work.

Harry stopped looking through his files and stared at them but not really reading or seeing anything.

"Where have they been located to" responded Harry, not looking up but joy starting to sparkle in his eyes. He liked Tonks and Remus for different reasons and was a little shocked as he didn't expect for people associated with him to come back to life.  
His thoughts immediately turned to Teddy and a gracious smile graced his face.

"There are in the waiting room as you have instructed with everyone else who hasn't been cleared if they are the real people or not, do you want me to reagust the order so that they are at the top of the saying list"

"No, there isn't a lot of people to go before them anyway is there?" Asked Harry, now looki at the cheery face of one of his best auror's.

"There is about fifteen left before them,would you like to see the list Sir" responded Ron while gifivng the list to Harry.

"Please" replied Harry, taking the list and checking he names. He didn't know anyone's names on their apart from the Lupins who he was dying to see and speak to again, not as a much as some other people but he was staring to well up at the thought of  
seeing Tonks and Remus again.

"Well, Ron, keep them where they are and  
that I believe is the end of your shift so you may go home" informed Harry while keeping the list in his grasp and placing it in the desk.

"Do you want me to take the list Sir I case anything comes up" asked Ron while turning for the exit. Him and Harry had never been on the beat of terms after fourth year.

"No Ron, I shall keep the list in my office and before I leave I shall out it on the meeting room wall for all the check in the morning, but before you do go, can you please place a charm on everyone who were involved in either the first or second war  
to apparatus them to the waiting room, that would save an auror having to get out of bed in the night and clack anyone who has come back. Only place it in people we know we're on the light side, put a charm on anyone go was from the dark side that  
it will alert me and wake me if they come back" instructed Harry with authority in his voice.

"Yes Sir, shall do, hope you have a good night" Ron bid while he made his exit through the door and closin it behind him.

Harry looked out his window again and saw that the sun was just starting to set. Hearing his old clock go off in the background, he knew it was time to chit up shop for the auror headquarters in the Ministry of Magic.

He made his way out of his office, with his thighs and list in hand. He walked to the meeting room and stuck the list in plain view of the first auror who was in shift and that was him, an hour before anyone else as he was the head.

He made his way through the Ministry and walked over to a floo port and disappeared to his abode.

He came through the other end of the floo to meet his wife's hungry lips. Better he knew what was going on, he was in the kiddle of a snog session with his wife.

Life couldn't get any better for Harry Potter, little did he know, it could.

Tonks and Remus would be able to wait the night was his chain of thought as he was led up stairs by his wife.


End file.
